When, Where, Why
by dreaming-of-McDreamy
Summary: When Fred and Hermione's daughter Elizabet gets engaged to Jacob Wood Oliver's son, Hermione goes for a stroll down memory lane remembering when, where, and why.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- When Hermione and Fred's daughter Elizabet becomes engaged to Jacob Wood (Oliver's son), Hermione embarks on a stroll down memory lane, remembering how, why and when.

Prologue 

Hermione entered her home as soon as the phone started to ring. She knew just who it was- her daughter, Elizabet.

"Hello dear, how was your week?"

"Mom, how did you know it was me," Elizabet asked curiously, her mother always seemed to know when it was her calling even at different times.

"Mother's intuition, besides you always call on Wednesday."

Elizabet was off at magical university studying wizard law at the newly founded Albus Dumbledore Continuing Education Center. She had decided that she wanted to be a wizarding lawyer seeing as the judicial system had been faltering in recent troubling times.

"Well this Wednesday is different seeing that I am informing my mother of my engagement."

"Oh Merlin, Jacob proposed! Elizabet that's wonderful!"

" Is Dad there to tell or is he at the shop with Uncle George?"

"Right now he's at the shop with George, do you want me to tell him or want me to wait and have him call you back?"

"Well he can't call me back tonight because I have a huge test in Basic Argument Structure 102. So, you can tell him and tell me his reaction tomorrow when I call in between classes."

"Alright darling I'll let you go to do some last minute prep-work for your test. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, bye mom"

"Bye Liza"

Hermione remembered how she felt when Fred had asked her out, mind you he was trying to get out of a betrothal, but she did still have butterflies in her stomach and fireworks in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer 2009… 

Hermione was staying at The Burrow while she looked for an apartment near The Ministry, everything was going along as normal as The Burrow could be, until a well kept secret leaked out. The Weasley children's lives were royally screwed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, in their panic of the First War, had decided to betroth each of their children to another child around their age. But out of this mistake came chaos and anger.

Fred Weasley was a millionaire by the age of 21. Along with his brother George, he owned a chain of joke shops that had put Zonko's out of business. But his usual happy, go lucky smile was not on his or his twin's face as they entered their childhood home.

"Mum, Dad. What the bloody hell were you thinking," Fred yelled loud enough to wake the whole house.

"Fredrick Weasley, what the hell are you yelling about," Molly Weasley exclaimed in her shrill agitated voice.

"I'm yelling at the fact that my parents, the ones that are supposed to look out for my best interests, stuck me into an arranged marriage with someone I don't love or even know," Fred exclaimed.

"We were worried that you children would never get fall in love or get married because of what as going on in our world at the time."

"That still doesn't give you the right to make those decisions for us. What's to happen now that the Second War is over and we're all fine? Why was Bill able to marry Fleur?"

"You children can marry whoever you want as long as it's true love. That's why Bill was able to marry Fleur; it was true, meaningful, I-can't-live-without-you love. It's written into all your contracts, you have a true love clause."

"I still don't understand why you had that written in, did you want us to break these contracts?"

"No, we wanted you to have the chance to be in love and feel real feelings. We wanted you to be with one person for the rest of your life and know it's unconditional."

"I can't talk to you right now. To know that your parents put you in this situation is frightening," with that Fred left, George on the other hand stayed to talk to his parents.

"You see Mum, I have no problem with this arranged marriage because of the person you set me up with. Katie and I dated at Hogwarts and I never really got over her, I guess she is my true love," and with that George Disappeareated.

Later that night… 

"Hermione…Hermione… Hermione, wake-up, I need to talk to you."

On the end of Hermione's sat a very disheveled Fred. The fact that she was in a thin lace camisole and lace boy cut panties had not even crossed her mind until she sat up and saw Fred staring.

"Merlin, Fred, put your eyes back in your head!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I've never seen you like that. You're actually a girl and a gorgeous one at that."

"Stop saying that. I'm not gorgeous, I'm a socially-inept bookworm."

"But a hot one, Hermione. You can't deny what's obvious to others."

"What do you want Fred? You only sweet talk me when you want something, so will you just ask me already?"

"Okay fine then. You heard me yelling this morning right?"

"Everyone did, what's your point?"

"I'm betrothed to someone I don't even know when I should be getting married to someone I love."

"I'm really sorry, if there's anything I can do, I'll do it."

"You could do something…"

"What is it Fred? I draw my line a illegal acts."

"No, nothing illegal. You could act like we're in love and then we could get married."

"But you just said…"

"I know but that's not all of it. There is a true love clause in the contract. If we are truly in love with someone outside of the arranged marriage, we can marry that person. That's how Bill and Fleur got married."

"So you want me to fake true love? Fred that's horrible! We can't do that, we don't know that much about each other."

"That's bull and you know it! I know about you than Harry or Ron, for that matter. They always paid attention to you so you would help them with their homework and get them out of trouble. Were I, on the other hand, saw you for you. I've seen your little quirks, your miniscule habits that no-one else notices."

"What does nobody notice Fred? What have you discovered about me that no-one has?"

"I'll give you three and then maybe you'll notice that you know the little things about me too. 1. When you're totally involved in a book, you have a tendency to play with your earlobe. 2. When you're completely enraged your eyes turn the darkest shade of honey I have ever seen. 3. That you have your belly-button pierced but you only wear a clear bar-bell so no-one sees."

"How the hell did you learn all those things about me? Nobody knows I have my belly button pierced. Alright three things I know about you that no one else does? 1. You play guitar, but the shocker is that you also sing. I've heard you sing the song "There Is" by the Muggle band Boxcar Racer. 2. Your eyes are a turquoise, not blue, not green, but turquoise. 3. You paint, mostly landscapes but also portraits. Impressed yet?"

"Actually, yes. When did you hear me singing? And when have you looked into my eyes?"

"I heard you singing last summer when I graduated from law school. I was in the attic redecorating cause it was my new room. Your eyes I noticed along time ago, they look like gems when you've been up to no good."

"Oh really, Hermione… What do my eyes look like now?"

"They look like the rarest gems in the entire world. And the reason that they're like that is because you know I'm going to agree to the bloody scam, when I know I shouldn't. You just pulled a 'Sorcerer's Stone'"

"What the hell is a 'Sorcerer's Stone'?"

"It's the name of the game Harry and Ron used to play on me when they wanted me to get involved in one of their adventures."

"Ahhh, I see."

"So tomorrow morning you'll tell your parents what exactly about 'us'?"

"I'll tell them the reason I had gotten so mad is because I had proposed to you last night and I thought that we would have to break up because of the stupid betrothal. When they ask questions about us, I'll tell them that we've been dating since you moved in last summer and that we did it secretly because you didn't want to have to move out or hear anything from Ron about dating his older brother. She'll ask if we've spent the night together, what should I tell her?"

"Tell her that we have, but that's none of her business. We're two consenting adults that are involved together so she should respect our privacy."

"Okay, now I completely understand why you became lawyer. I have another question for you."

"What now?"

"Do you want your engagement ring? I think it's a good idea if you get used to wearing it because my mom will what to see it tomorrow morning when she finds out."

"I believe that is a good idea. When did you buy it?"

"Oh, this afternoon when I decided I was going to ask you for your help," with that Fred opened up the red ring box that he had taken from his pocket. Inside the box was a 4-karat blue-diamond princess solitaire on a platinum band.

"Fred, it's gorgeous! It must have cost a lot. Why the princess cut diamond," Hermione asked as Fred slipped the ring on her finger, the left hand.

"Because as long as we're married you'll be treated like a princess. Now aren't engagements usually sealed with a kiss?"

"Fred…"

"Hermione, we'll have to kiss in front of all different kinds of people when we spread our story, even when we're walking down the street. I think that we should at least get practice in and learn to kind of enjoy it."

"Now I have to admit that you have a clear and present point."

Before Hermione could get ready for the kiss Fred leaned in. The kiss was sweet and perfect until Hermione ran her hands through Fred's hair. She had just lightly she had brushed her fingers on the tip of Fred's ear. With that Fred moaned and this sweet innocent kiss got quite passionate. Fred's tongue slipped into Hermione's mouth and started the duel for dominance that came with bottled up emotions.

As soon as Hermione's eyes cleared of fireworks she spoke, " Well that was interesting. Do you suppose that will happen all the time?"

"I have no clue, but I'm now dying to find out," and with that he kissed her again. But just as the kiss became intense Ginny decided to check on the voices she had heard in Hermione's room.

"What the hell is going on here," Ginny asked severely confused.

"Well, you see…um…"

"Hermione let me take care of this," Fred said taking charge "You see dear sister, Hermione and I are engaged."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"Now before you get all worried there are some things you need to know. Number one, Fred and I have been dating a little over a year. Number two, you cannot tell your mom, you have to let us do it. And number three, we are very much in love," Hermione hated to lie to people she cared about, but the fact that she was lying about love was making her a little uneasy.

"I'm not blind Hermione, I can tell by the way you two kiss that you're completely in love. Are all your kisses like that?"

"You should have seen the one before that," Fred said sheepishly.

"Fred! Yes, most of them are like that. Well, I want to go to bed; we have a very stressful day tomorrow honey. Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Darling after that kiss, I need to go to bed just not for that reason… Honey…"

"Alright that's it I'm not listening to my brother and his fiancée' talk about sleeping together! I'm leaving!" and with that Ginny left the room.

"Thank Merlin, I thought she would never leave!" said wiping sweat off his brow.

"Wait you said all that just to get Ginny to leave?" Hermione said exasperated.

"Yeah, did you think I wanted to sleep with you tonight?" Fred said worried.

"Well, you made it seem like you really meant it!"

"Hermione, when we get married we have to have two children by law. We're going to have to sleep together! Why, do you want to sleep with me?"

"Well… those kisses got me quite interested in what you could do to the rest of my body."

"Hermione… please don't say things you don't mean. Because right now with you talking the way you are, you're breaking down my gentlemanly façade."

"We shouldn't sleep together until we're married."

"Alright but we're telling my mum first thing tomorrow and planning this wedding fast. I plan to get a lot of practice in before we actually have children!"

"FRED!"

Next time on Memories- Fred tells his parents and Hermione starts to plan their wedding. They do all this while trying to keep their hands off each other.


End file.
